Lesson To Kiss
by Ms.oLaLa
Summary: Lisanna came, and taught Natsu how to kiss for the sake of Natsu's relationship with Lucy. And..what will happen the next ? Just find out! RnR please ;) (Sorry for the bad summary..hehe)


**Disclaimer. I do not own the character. Hiro Mashima does :D**

It was another usual day at Fairy Tail guild. Natsu was sitting on his corner, enjoying his breakfast and suddenly the guild doors opened by a blonde mage who was bringing a set of paper. The blonde mage walked towards Natsu and gave him a peck on his cheek "Good morning dear.." she said, smiling.

"Morning too, sunshine. What's that?" Natsu asked, pointing his finger to the papers.

"My new novel.." she smiled as she walked towards Levy and took her seat beside Levy as she gave her papers to Levy.

Natsu finished his breakfast "Ahh..this is so good" then he stood up and looking around 'that stripper hasn't come yet? Geez..' he said in his thought.

Natsu was planning to asked Lucy for a date, but it seems like Lucy was busy with Levy. So he decided to back to his seat, waiting for the ice mage to came while staring at the love of his life who was talking with her bestfriend about her new novel 'I'm so lucky for being her boyfriend..she's so..kind..beautiful..cute..smart..and..ahh..perfec t..' he thought.

Suddenly Lisanna came and sitting in front of Natsu "Hey, Natsu".

Natsu woke up from his daydreaming "Oh, Hi Lisanna. What's up?" He said, smiling.

Lisanna smiled "How long have you been dating with Lucy ?" she asked.

"Uhm..for two weeks.." replied Natsu.

"I see..so..have you ever kissed her ?" Lisanna asked again but this time, she lowered her voice.

"Of course..we kissed very often..like this morning, you see? She kissed my cheek and sometimes I liked to kissed her forehead before she went to sleep" Natsu grinned proudly.

"Just like that?" Lisanna asked, raised her eyebrow. Natsu nodded. "Have you ever kissed her on her lips?" Lisanna asked, smiling evily.

Natsu blushed "Wh-what are you talking about ?" he embarrassed.

"So you haven't, huh?" Lisanna grinning evily "Why don't you try it? I'm pretty sure that could make her happier.." Lisanna said.

"B-but i-I don't know how to.-" Natsu was cutted off by Lisanna.

"I'll teach you" Lisanna grinned proudly as she stood up.

"Really?" Natsu said, his voice became louder than before because he was too excited. Lisanna nodded. "Good! i'm all fired up right now" He said as he stood up.

"But, Natsu..we can't do that here.." Lisanna sighed.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Can't you see, Natsu? Too many people here.." Lisanna said.

Natsu was looking around "All right, I'll meet you at the back then.." He said. Lucy realized on what was Natsu talking about with Lisanna 'What are they want to do?' she thought, curriously.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Natsu was waiting for Lisanna at the back of the guild "Where is she?" he asked to himself.

"Natsu..I'm sorry..i'm late..Mira-nee wanted me to help her to clean up the plates..." Lisanna said, scratching her head.

"That's fine..can we just start the lesson, please?" Natsu said, scratching on his head. Actually, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, Natsu.." Lisanna said, standing in front of Natsu as she leaning her back against the wall. She raised her right hand "Here, Natsu..grab it" Natsu grabbed Lisanna's right wrist, then Lisanna put her left hand on Natsu's chest "Come and get closer, Natsu..and kiss me" directed Lisanna, Natsu took a step towards Lisanna and leaned his head down to kissed her but..

"KYAAAA ! NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO NATSU ! LET ME GO!" Lisanna yelled, she shut her eyes tightly.

"Wh-what..Lisanna..what's wrong?" asked Natsu, still on that position.

"NATSU!" Natsu turned his head to the owner of that sweet voice, and..

"Lucee….?!" Natsu shocked, releasing Lisanna's wrist and got back.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands "Oh my..Natsu..why..?" she mumbled, as her eyes started to teary.

"Lucy..this is not like-" Natsu cutted off. Lucy ran away. She ran out from the guild.

"Tchh.." Natsu glared at Lisanna, she was smirked evily. Then he ran away, trying to catch Lucy up.

"LUCEEEE!" he yelled, running through the crowd 'Shit! She run too fast..i lost her!' he thought as he shut his teary eyes and kept running 'Luce..i'm sorry..where are you..'. Natsu stopped, he sniffed the air, hoping for Lucy's scent 'I got it!' then he ran again, through the crowd, to the woods.

Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting and crying sadly under the tree near the cliff in the Forest of Magnolia "Natsu.._*sob*_ why are you _*sob*_ doing this _*sob*_ to me.._*sob*_" she said while crying. Then she looked at her side, there was a beautiful wild rose, she revoke it then she started to revoke the crowd of the rose one by one "Natsu loves me..he doesn't love me..he loves me..he doesn't..he loves me..he doesn't..he loves me..he doesn't" Lucy said, repeatedly while revoking, and until the last crowd.."he..doesn't.." Lucy's eyes widened.

"You're a liar!" she said as she thrown the rose away, she started being crazy. "Huh?" Lucy stood up, walking towards the cliff. She stopped at the corner of the climb "I know.." she mumbled "If Natsu really loves me….he would come.." She closed her eyes and started to fell down the climb "and saved me…right?" Lucy squeezed her eyes tightly as she fell into the cliff.

"LUCEEEEEE!" Natsu yelled and jumping into the cliff, reached for Lucy and hugged her as he shut his eyes "I'm sorry, Luce.." he mumbled. They both fell into the cold water under the cliff.

After a few minutes swimming, Natsu finally reached the land. He put Lucy down onto the ground, he was panting, and Lucy was unconscious "Luce..Luce..please..hold on.." he said as he did CPR on Lucy. He did the CPR again and again but nothing was happening. Lucy still unconscious, and she wasn't breathing Natsu started crying "Lucy..please..stay..don't leave me.." Natsu said as he did CPR again and.. It's working! Lucy cough out water "Lucy are you alright?" Natsu asked worriedly.

Lucy sat up, she looked at Natsu "Natsu.." she mumbled.

Natsu hugged her and smiling warmly "Thanks God..you're alright..don't worry, Lucy..i'm-" Natsu was cutted off.

Lucy pushed Natsu away and she lowered her head, her eyes covered by her bangs "Go away..don't..don't touch me.." she said as she hugged herself. She was chilled.

"L-Luce.." Natsu mumbled, he was scared.

"Go away Natsu! Leave me alone!" Lucy commanded.

"B-but you're chilled, Lucy..i want to keep you warm.." Natsu said worriedly.

"I don't care Natsu! Go away! Come back to Lisanna!" Lucy shouted as tears dropped from her beautiful eyes "Go away Natsu..go away..go..go away from..me..Natsu..please.." she said while crying.

Natsu staring at his crying girlfriend "Luce..no.." he mumbled, he really wanted to hug her but he thought that wasn't the right time.

"Go away..Natsu..please..please..Natsu..don't..don't.. " she sobbed hardly "Please don't go away, Natsu!" she yelled, lifted her head up then she fell onto Natsu's chest and crying louder.

Natsu hugged Lucy's chilled body, he shut his eyes again and kissed her temple as he raised his body heat, so he could make Lucy warm "I won't Lucy..i won't..i am really sorry Lucy..i'm sorry..i'm sorry.. I'm so stupid..i was fooled by Lisanna..i'm sorry.." Natsu said repeatedly and kissed Lucy's temple again.

"Natsu..why?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry Lucy..i was fooled by Lisanna..she said that she wanted to taught me to kiss on the lips, so I can kiss you and make you..more happy…" Natsu explained.

Lucy broke the hug and staring at Natsu her eyes was still teary but she was blushing too "Natsu.." she mumbled "If that's all what you want…" she kneel up, leaned her face to Natsu's face, she placed her forehead onto Natsu's "If that's all what you want..Natsu.." Lucy said once again.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as Lucy kissed him..on his lips. 'Lucy..' Natsu thought as a soft pink and sweet lips pressing against his lips. Then he closed his eyes, he put his hands on Lucy's waist and kissed her.

After a few seconds kissing, Lucy broke the kiss, they both panting and staring at each other. Natsu's eyes widened in shock after what just happened on them.

Lucy smiled "Do you still want a lesson about kissing, Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu shook his head "No.." replied Natsu, unexpression. His face became red.

"That's my boy.." Lucy kissed Natsu once again, but this time the kiss was short.

Natsu face the ground "Lucy..Uhm..I'm sorry.." he said with his guilty face.

Lucy found Natsu really cute in that expression "You're..forgiven..." she said, smiling warmly.

Natsu lifted his head up and grinned widely "Really?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "Really really really really really really?" Natsu asked, his grin became wider.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Geez, Natsu..yes. You. Are. Forgiven. Now, shut up and hug me! I'm chilled" Lucy said as she hugged herself again.

Natsu released his scarf, put it around Lucy's body, then he lifted Lucy up "Do you want to come back to the guild?" Natsu asked, smiling warmly.

"To my home..Natsu, please?" asked Lucy.

"As you wish, princess.." Then he jumped up the cliff like a ninja, then he ran through the woods, to Lucy's apartment.

A few hours later they were on Lucy's apartment "We're arrived..prin-" Natsu got Lucy was sleeping.

'She must be really tired..' he thought as he put Lucy down to her bed, covering her body with her blankets, kissed her on her lips then he stood up 'Lisanna..i have to talk to her..' he thought with hatred on his eyes as he walked towards the bedroom's door "Natsu..don't leave me.." Lucy mumbled while she was sleeping. Natsu looked at Lucy then he looked at the door again 'Maybe next time..' he said as he walked towards Lucy, laid down beside her and hugged her "I wont.." he smiled then he fell asleep with Lucy.

**So, what do you think ? Do you like it ?**

**Please review.. :)**

**Thank you :*:*:***


End file.
